1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates, in general, to means for increasing the storage space of vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art: A preliminary patentability search in Class 296, subclasses 164, 165, 166, 168, 37.7, and 37.8 and in Class 280, subclasses 403 and 423 disclosed the following patents: Plant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,251; Hathaway, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,224; Schwellenbach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,158; and Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,516. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Most recreational vehicles (motor homes, camping trailers, vans, etc.) have a limited amount of storage space. This is evident in the active secondary market of external storage compartments known as "storage pods" which are typically fiberglass enclosures with capacities from 10 to 25 cubic feet designed to be mounted on the roof of the vehicle. An obvious disadvantage of such a device is the necessity of climbing to the top of the vehicle to load or unload the pod. Means have been developed to allow such a pod to be mounted to the rear wall of the vehicle to overcome the problem of climbing to the top of the vehicle to load or unload the pod. None of the above prior art disclose or suggest the present invention.